Talk:Vampire laws/@comment-67.219.64.129-20100410021810/@comment-98.233.127.21-20101016145302
Ok, the first thing I need to address is the atrocious spelling and grammar in these posts. I do realize that the majority of you are probably girls between the ages of ten and fifteen, however your spelling and grammar is elementary at best. It is pathetic and embarrassing, not only to you, but to the U.S.. You young people are a sad example of what our educational system is producing compared to other countries. For example, one poster spelled destroyed: destroid. Another spelled Caius: Cauis. Another spelled you're: you'r. Another posted "your not my mom btw i did your mom last nite." It's "you're" and it's "night." In a response to that, someone told them that they needed to "put soup in your mouth." If you cannot spell soap correctly, how can anyone take any of your ideas seriously? Furthermore, if you have any typing skills at all then you know it doesn't really save any time to type "r" instead of "are," or "2" instead of "to," or "xtra" instead of "extra" (for god's sake, you are only saving yourself the time it takes to type one extra character, which is less than a second, but as a result you end up making yourself look foolish). Now, to clear up a few things. Immortal children are just that: children. Not toddlers or babies like some of you have posted. While there is no age set in stone, the youngest a person could not be considered a child is thirteen (however, in America these days, the way some of you type, sound, and the ideas you have would suggest the age is more like twenty). Now, for those of you who posted concerning Jane and Alec, and suggested whoever turned them would be guilty of breaking one of the laws, I guess you would be surprised to find that it was the Volturi that turned Jane and Alec. The Volturi was keeping their eye on Jane and Alec because Aro believed they had potential (like Bella) to become powerful immortals. Unfortunately, Jane and Alec were being burned at the stake because they were accused of being witches, so the Volturi had to intervene and kill everyone involved and turn Jane and Alec earlier than they had intended. That is the reason Jane and Alec are so young. As far as the penalty for breaking the laws being death is concerned, there really shouldn't be any confusion. Quite a few posters gave some of the obvious reasons death is the only rational penalty for vampires, but I'll elaborate. First, because of their strength, vampires really cannot be put in prison because it would require constant supervision to keep them from escaping, and the more people they had in prison, the more guards it would require to prevent an escape, putting quite a strain on the Volturi's resources and numbers. Secondly, because vampires are immortal, a prison sentence is not exactly a deterrent. Whether some people realize it or not, punishing someone for breaking a law is not merely an attempt to make them pay or to keep them from breaking the law again, but more importantly (because once someone has broken a law, punishing them does not undo their act) it is intended as a deterrent to keep others from breaking the law. Therefore, death is truly the only punishment that would make a vampire think twice about breaking one of the Volturi's laws. In conclusion, to the lot of you whose grammar and spelling are atrocious, you are the ones who not only make Americans look stupid, but Twilight fans in general as well. Learn to type correctly, because the bad habits you are forming now will actually affect you down the road whether you realize it or not. Typing properly and learning how to correctly spell the words you are using will help you develop good habits and benefit you later on.